The present invention comprises a new and distinct cultivar of Lupinus hybridus known by the varietal name ‘Red Rum’. The new variety was developed in Great Britain. The new variety is a result of cross breeding Russell Hybrid Lupinus Seedling #WCL 027/96 (female parent) (unpatented) and an unknown Lupinus male parent (unpatented). The purpose of the breeding program was to develop a cultivar that exhibited improved color, habit, and bloom form from other Lupinus varieties known to the breeder. The new variety is similar in growth habit to its female parent, but differs in flower color. The new variety is similar in flower color to Lupinus hybridus ‘My Castle’, but differs in flower size, growth habit, and the closeness of the flowers packed on a spike. The new variety was first asexually reproduced by basal cuttings/tissue culture in Great Britain. The new variety has been trial and field tested and has been found to retain its distinctive characteristics and remain true to type through successive asexual propagations. Characteristics that distinguish the new variety from others known to the breeder include:                • Clear and intense flower color;        • Flower form — papilionaceous, with large flowers packed closely on the flower spike; and        • Vigorous growth habit.        
The new variety was grown in open soil with additional organic fertilizer applied. The new variety initiates and develops roots in 21 days at 15° C. A finished and flowering plant is produced in 36 weeks in a 21 cm container. The new variety exhibits sparse, but thick roots, that exhibit some branching.